Danny Phantom: The New King
by PrimenaDR
Summary: Danny Fenton is still your regular 17 year old high school student, but his alternate persona, Danny Phantom, is the soon-to-be King of the Ghost Zone. With his 18TH birthday coming up soon, many habitants of the ghost zone are after him! What happens with Danny as he discovers he is the future king of the ghost zone, makes new allies, reveals secrets, and finally gets the girl!
1. Chapter 1 - Rule?

**A/N: Hey there! Don't mind me, I'm just tweaking a few things. Hope you guys enjoy!**

-

It was the beginning of another year at Casper High; his last year, to be exact. This was finally Danny's senior year and he wanted it to be great. Danny woke up surprisingly well rested, he got out of bed and readied himself for the first day of school, brushing his messy black hair, which hadn't changed much, other than the fact that it was slightly longer on the top. He then dressed himself in a red plaid, button shirt, with sleeves rolled up at elbow length, dark blue jeans and black VANS. He had grown up quite a bit, he was visibly taller and after three years of ghost fighting he had gained a fairly muscular body.

Danny walked down stairs, greeting his parents, "G'morning, mom! G'morning, dad!"

"Good morning, sweetheart, are you ready for your last year of school?" Maddie chimed from the kitchen, as she walked over to the table and placed two plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast, "Yeah, finally," Danny smiled, taking a seat at the table and beginning to eat, "That's great, son. Soon you'll be in your graduation party and getting ready for college! Ah, your senior year will go by in a flash," Jack commented as he took a bite of the bacon. Maddie couldn't help getting teared up, "Oh, Jack, I can't believe how they grew up so fast! Jazz is off to Yale, and my baby boy is about to graduate high school!" she sighed as she ruffled her son's hair lovingly. Danny let out a chuckle, "Mom, dad, come on! It's the first day of school and I haven't even started yet, don't start talking about my graduation, I still got a long way to go,"

"Oh, honey, you'll be surprised at how fast time flies. I still remember my days as a high school student as if it were yesterday," Maddie explained. Danny only shook his head and smiled.

Soon, they all finished breakfast and Danny rushed out the door. He decided on walking towards his school instead of flying today. Of course, he didn't walk to school without stopping at a certain goth girl's house...

 **DANNY: I'm outside ;)**

Sam grinned at her phone as she read the text, "Come on, Tucker. Danny's waiting for us outside," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen as she began walking to the front door, her techno geek friend followed her instantly. Both teens smiled at the sight of their blue eyed friend outside the door, "Hey guys, ready for our last-?" Danny began, but paused at the moment he to a look at Sam from top to bottom; she looked amazing.

Sam and Tucker had both grown up very well, Tucker was a few inches taller than Danny and he had also gained a little muscle because of their ghost hunting activities. He had let his hair grow out a little bit, but he still hid most of it under his signature red beret. He wore a yellow T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His outfit was completed with dark brown boots and jacket. He hadn't changed much, but Sam? Although she continued with her gothic style, she looked much different. She had also grown up a bit taller, but it seemed as if she had stopped growing after turning sixteen. Her body had very defined curves now, forming an hourglass figure, and obviously, she had a gained some muscle, too. Today the goth girl wore a black sheer, long sleeve, crop top with spiderweb like designs, she wore dark purple jeans and knee length combat boots. Her outfit was complimented with goth jewelry, a belt and her Fenton phones, which she still considered great techno goth earrings. And of course, her dark makeup and pony tail. She looked pretty damn hot if you asked Danny.

"last... year of school?" Sam finished, realizing that Danny was not going to finish that question as he began checking her out. Sam's words brought Danny out of his dumbstruck moment, he immediately shook his head and a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "Uh... y-yeah... right! Last year, baby! You guys ready?" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tucker and Sam gave each other a quick glance with a knowing look and grin on their faces, they both nodded at Danny and began to walk their way to Casper High.

-

It seemed that the day was going pretty well for Danny, he was even glad to be in Mr. Lancer's class, who was still their English teacher. He walked into the classroom, surprisingly early, and found a seat on one of the many desks, with Sam and Tucker sitting on either side of him. The group of nerds that were in the classroom all greeted the trio as they walked in, and soon, the rest of the classmates filled the room. There was a lot of chatter as the students greeted each other and updated themselves on their summer vacations. Danny could hear Dash talk about how he spent some time in Hawaii with his family, Paulina bragged about her shopping sprees, Mikey was telling his geeky friends about a new video game he had bought. Everything seemed so... normal.

Danny leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, he turned to face his friends and smiled, "So, what did you two do in your summer vacation?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing much, you know. I only spent time with my two awkward, best friends, taking down ectoplasmic creatures with a soup can. No biggie," Tucker said with a sly smile, making the young ghost boy laugh, "Who are you calling awkward? Have you met yourself?" He retorted, but before Tucker could reply, Sam jumped in, "Says the guy with ghost powers..."

Danny mocked a look of hurt, placing a hand over his heart, "Ow! I have feelings, you know, there's no need to offend me and my supernatural abilities," he faked.

"Oh, she _knows_ you have feelings, alright," Tucker snickered, making his friends glare at him slightly, prompting him to shut up, "And, for the record, I am not awkward, just... _unique_ ," Danny defended.

"Right..." Sam snickered, rolling her violet eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you feel better, buddy," Tucker smirked, while patting his back.

Danny narrowed his eyes and glared at them playfully, "And yet, you both decide to hang out with me!"

They all laughed and their chatting was soon interrupted by a certain Latina girl with long black hair and big, aqua blue eyes, "Hi, Danny! Nice hair cut! What did you do this summer? Ooh! Are you excited for our graduation this year?" She beamed, leaning towards Danny's desk as she sat in the desk in front of his. Even though most students still considered Danny and his friends freaks or losers, there was nobody denying that Danny was a really good looking and charming guy, and Paulina may or may not be slightly attracted to him.

Said ghost boy chuckled nervously at her, "Hey, Paulina. I uh... yeah, I'm thrilled for our graduation, I imagine you are too?"

"Of course! I can't wait for senior prom, and you will all see my dress! I will look so pretty!"

"I'm sure you will..."

The tan girl gave him a big smiled, squealing in excitement as she turned around and resumed talking with Star. The goth and the geek both gave the ghost boy weird looks, "What was that about?" Sam muttered, "Yeah, dude, since when does Paulina talk to you?" Tucker added, but Danny replied by shaking his head, quite confused about the situation himself.

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer walked in and placed his bag on the big desk, "Good morning, students," he greeted, "I am glad to see you are all here this year... and I am really hoping to not see you here _next_ year!"

The class nodded in agreement, nobody wanted to be stuck with Mr. Lancer another year. They all soon took out their notebooks as the teacher asked them to write down a short story about their summer vacation. The students began scribbling quickly on their notebooks, Dash wrote about how he enjoyed surfing in Hawaii, Kwan wrote about his new puppy, Paulina wrote about how she went to parties with her cousins. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had written similar stories; they spend time with their best friends... they went to the amusement park... Tucker almost threw up on one of the roller coasters... they all went to a concert... they had a family trip with the Fenton's to Wisconsin... everything went great! Obviously, they omitted all ghost related details. Mr. Lancer did not need to know about that.

Soon enough, the bell rang and the class had come to an end, Mr. Lancer signed each student's sheet and advised them that he would make them expose their stories tomorrow. The young students all walked out of class and made their way to their lockers.

The ghost boy walked with his friends to his locker, when suddenly, a cold mist escaped Danny's mouth; his ghost sense. Danny groaned at this, he really wanted to start his school year without any ghost attacks, or at least not on his first day, "Oh, dammit, what does a guy have to do to have a normal day at school around here?" he asked, frustration spilling through his words, "Well, for starters, being an ordinary guy and not having ghost powers would be a good idea," Tucker stated, giving his friend a nervous smile as Danny glared daggers at him. Danny sighed and ran towards the bathrooms, only to be blocked by the many students running in his direction, fleeing from the ghosts that were invading the school, "What is going on? Who are these ghosts?" he whispered to himself, noticing the green blobs that flew out of the cafeteria and other classrooms. He looked back only to see that his friends were close behind him, "Sam, Tucker, cover me!" he called as the two teens hid him behind them instantly, two white rings of light emerged from his center and his outfit changed into a slick, black jumpsuit, silver boots and gloves. His eyes went from baby blue to a toxic green and his hair was now snow white. He was Danny Phantom; ghost hero of Amity Park.

Danny quickly became invisible and he flew out the hall, following the many ghosts that seemed to be fleeing as well, but... from what? Danny noticed this and he immediately flew back to his friends, "Guys, do me a favor, take out the ghosts that are flying around here, will you? They don't seem to be harming anyone, but having these people scream like wild animals is quite distracting. Plus, the ghosts seem to be running away from something, and I got to find out what it is,"

"You can count on us," Tucker nodded, taking out his PDA and a Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled at him in gratitude, then looked at Sam, she had an amused smile on her face as she strapped on her wrist ray, "What?" the ghost boy asked her, but he didn't get a solid response, all the girl did was shake her head and sigh, "Nothing... Go on, hero, find the ghost that's causing this chaos, and make it back in time for physics class," she said, prompting him to leave, and so, Danny flew off. Sam ran along with her techno geek friend towards the school entrance, "I hope one day he realizes that he owes us a lot of 'favors'," she joked, "I know, right?" Tucked laughed. Soon their attention was drawn to the ghosts that were hovering over the students, they readied their weapons and aimed at them, shooting rays at them and sucking them into the thermos in a matter of minutes. They high-fived each other and in a few seconds, a certain teenage ghost crashed into the lockers behind them, "Danny!" Sam gasped, rushing towards him and helping him up, "I'm guessing you found the big, bad ghost?" she joked again, in an attempt to lighten up the mood, "Well... Yeah, he is big, and he is bad," Danny groaned, dusting himself off, "Keep everyone inside, Skulker seems pretty pissed, and I don't think he'll care about getting anyone hurt,"

"You think he got in a fight with his girlfriend again?"

"Don't know, don't care! I just want that tin man in the thermos so I can get back to class!"

With that, Danny flew out again to defeat Skulker, only to realize that he wasn't carrying his thermos; Skulker had crushed it a while back, "Oh, crud," he sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to fight him again-"

"If only you knew how to fight!" Skulker yelled from above him, he fired a net at him, but Danny had enough time to fly away and dodge it. This only infuriated Skulker more, he sent several missiles in his direction while he growled, "I am ending you today, whelp! I am not letting you rule-"

"Ha! Too late for that, I already rule! I'm freaking awesome!" Danny beamed, dodging almost every missile that flew towards him by turning intangible and destroying them with his ectoblasts, he flew at an impressive speed and charged at him, striking a pretty hard punch with both fists, knocking his enemy off balance. Only after that did Danny hear the screams of many teens who were about to be hit with Skulker's missiles, "Dammit!" he hissed, flying back to the school's entrance to protect the students. Whether it was by blasting a projectile, or turning someone intangible, Danny managed to save all the random and innocent teenagers who were about to be harmed.

To be honest, Danny had had enough of this, he needed to get back to class, even though the bell had rung about eight minutes ago. He turned to Tucker and signaled him to activate the thermos while Skulker was still off guard, "Hey, world's worst hunter! Hunt this!" he yelled, as the blue light of the thermos sucked the evil ghost inside, "You will never rule, ghost child! Never!" Skulker repeated, his voice filled with rage.

Tucker looked over to his ghostly friend, "Rule?" He questioned, wondering what Skulker had meant by that, "I don't know," Danny shrugged, turning back into his human form and checking for any damages, but he only found a hint of a bruise on his arm that could easily be hidden by his sleeve. He walked back inside the school building along with Sam and Tucker, but Tucker had a different class this period so they split paths, "See you later, Tuck," the Halfa waved, as Tucker did the same when he opened the door to his class, leaving Sam and Danny alone in the hallway. The couple walked in silence towards their classroom before Sam spoke up, "Do you honestly not know what Skulker meant by that? Or are you hiding something from us?"

"Huh- What? No! I have no idea what he was talking about. I was just thinking about that, actually. He told me twice that he wasn't going to let me rule, but I'm not sure what he was referring to," Danny explained, quite confused. Sam nodded in response, not wanting to argue about it, she knew he'd tell them everything if he knew. Right?

"Do you really want to go to class?" Danny asked, stopping in the middle of the hall, "Are you telling me you want to ditch?" the goth asked curiously, stopping in her tracks as well and leaning against some lockers,

"Only if you want to. I mean, it's already late, so-"

"And what exactly do you have planned to do if we do miss class?"

"Uh... I don't know, just hang out outside... you and me... maybe listening to music, eating some snacks, you know..." Danny smiled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck again and mentally face-palming, ' _Dammit, Fenton, you've known her for years! She's your best friend, for heaven's sake! You still get nervous around her? Seriously?_ '

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's answer, "Alright, ghost boy, let's go hang out, listen to music and eat snacks, shall we?" she smirked, taking his hand and dragging him out of the building. She knew he was starting to get nervous around her and she loved making him even more nervous by doing these kinds of things, it was pretty fun. Plus, she loved seeing him blush or hear him stutter when he was around her; it was just too cute. She still couldn't believe that after all these years Danny hadn't asked her out already, everyone at school knew they were crushing on each other. It was really obvious! But, apparently not obvious enough for him.

'' _Oh, God, he's clueless,"_.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Status

**Quick note: This is an edit, because I had a few grammar errors and for some reason when I uploaded it, the italics that represent Dany's thoughts didn't actually show as italics. So yeah. An Also I want to really thank you all who are reading and following and reviewing and aaaaaah! THANK YOU!**

-

The school bell rang once again, signaling the end of their second period, and the students from Casper High all walked out of their classrooms. Danny and Sam looked up at each other simultaneously, a smile on both their faces. They were sitting across from each other on a school bench eating gummy bears, "Time's up, ghost boy," the goth said, taking the last red gummy bear left in the bag, her gaze then returning to Danny's ocean blue eyes, "Yeah, I guess so... unless we ditch another class!" the boy smirked back, losing himself in Sam's bright purple eyes, "No! We're not ditching another class," Sam said, but she didn't get a response. She began waving her hand in front of him, "Danny? Danny!" she yelled, "Huh?" Danny shook his head and cleared his thoughts, "What? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, that we're not ditching again. Are you OK? You looked lost for a bit,"

"Oh, my bad, I was just thinking about you- I mean, not like- um... I'm gonna stop talking,"

Sam just smiled at him in amusement, trying her best not to laugh at his comment. There was a little blush creeping on her cheeks, but not too visible for Danny to notice. Danny on the other hand, had his cheeks burning bright red, completely embarrassed. He lowered his face and pretended to gather his stuff in an attempt to hide his red cheeks from Sam. He sighed inwardly and mentally face-palmed, ' _Nice going, Fenton. You couldn't have just said you got lost in thought? I just straight up told her I was thinking about her! Ugh, I'm hopeless_.'

"Alright, let's get to class," the goth said, while picking up her spider-like backpack and making her way back to the school building, Danny following her immediately.

The two teens walked into there friend Tucker as the approached their classroom, thankfully they had most of their classes together this semester. As they entered the classroom, they noticed the A-Listers in the back corner, they kept glancing at the trio every now and then as they kept whispering to each other, "Ugh, what are the gossiping about now?" Sam muttered, rolling her eyes at the sight of Paulina, who had been glaring at her for a while now, "Who knows, but they're definitely talking about us... Danny, you're Dash's favorite, got any ideas why they keep STARING AT US?" Tucker said, emphasizing his last words loud enough for the A-Listers to stop their staring and whisper to each other again, but the beautiful Latina kept glancing over to Sam with deathly look every few seconds.Danny began looking back and forth between Paulina and Sam, noticing the endless glaring. He knew they still hated each other and if looks could kill...

Danny sighed, "Sam, stop trying to mentally kill Paulina, will you?"

"Alright, but already pictured her death in twenty different ways," the girl shrugged, turning back to face Danny, and an evil grin appearing on her face, "make it twenty _one_ different ways..."

Danny rolled his eyes "Sam... C'mon, stop. Just ignore them, will you?" he begged, but he lost his cool at the sound of a familiar, unpleasant voice call at him...

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash yelled, and Danny beganshifting himself in his seat in order to face the jock; he knew if he ignored him, things would only get worse.

"Yes, Dash?"

"How was your vacation? Did you have fun with your girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes went wide in surprise, Dash was asking him about his summer? _What_? He hesitated a little before replying, "It was great. And I, uh... I don't have a girlfriend," Danny replied cautiously, glancing at his friends for a second.

Dash tilted his head in confusion, "Oh, I assumed you and Manson were a thing now," he explained.

This statement took the trio by surprise, Tucker burst into laughter and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Danny flinched at the loud booming of Tucker's laugh, and Sam quickly turned to face the other away, avoiding Danny's gaze at all cost, she could feel herself blushing now.

"Uh..." Danny huffed a nervous chuckle, lost for words, he glanced at the goth girl sitting next to him, expecting her to deny it immediately, or at least say something, but this time she stayed silent and wouldn't even look at him, so he faced Dash again, "No. S-Sam and I aren't... w-we're just friends,"

"Huh, well you guys seemed to be more than just friends when you skipped last period together,"

Tucker abruptly stopped laughing, "They, what?!" He exclaimed, now glaring daggers at his friend, "You, what?!" He repeated, but Danny only shrugged in response, not wanting to make the situation worse; he'd had enough embarrassing moments today. He couldn't help but to notice a sly smile on Paulina's face afterwards, which seemed oddly suspicious. Everything seemed oddly suspicious.

Soon enough, their geography class started and it seemed to go by pretty fast since Danny hadn't been paying much attention. His mind was clouded with many thoughts and questions; wondering what Skulker meant by 'you will never rule!' and why the A-listers were suddenly talking to him without calling him nicknames and actually being niceto him.He also thought about Sam again... actually, he thought about Sam quite a lot lately, he kept wondering if she had any feelings for him. He obviously had feelings for her; he had admitted it to himself years ago, but he didn't dare to tell her about his feelings, Sam would probably not feel the same way, she's just too tough for romance. Right? ' _Ugh, I wish I could read minds, things would be a lot less complicated if I could,_ ' he sighed and rested his head on his hand, attempting to pay attention to his teacher.

The school bell had rung again and class was thankfully over, the students began to file out the classroom as Danny was still putting his stuff away in his backpack. As he walked towards the door, still distracted by his thoughts, he crashed into somebody, causing him to come back to reality. His backpack fell to the ground and a few pencils scattered around the floor, "Watch it loo- Oh! Danny! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Danny absentmindedly picked up his pencils and backpack from the ground until he recognized the person's voice; Paulina. He looked up again and saw the girl smile at him while hugging her binder, "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, I just wasn't paying attention-"

"Oh, don't worry," the Latina girl quipped, wearing the same flirtatious smile as always, "Hey! If you don't got any plans, do you want to hang out with us at lunch? We got some extra space in our table for you to join,"

"Oh, uh... thanks, Paulina, but I already got plans for lunch," Danny said, glancing at his friends. Paulina followed his gaze and frowned, "Right. Of course you do. But again, if you want to hang out with cool people, you know you are welcome with us," she spoke, leaving the classroom and making her way to the cafeteria. Danny stared at her as she walked away from him, until his two friends stood in front of him, "Ok, that's enough, what the heck is going on with you? Why are you suddenly so popular?" Sam questioned him, her arms crossed and a hint of anger in her voice, "Sam's right, dude. When did Dash and Paulina start considering you A-list material?" Tucker added, mirroring Sam's posture and attitude, "I have no idea!" Danny shouted, raising his hands in defense, "Can we just ignore this and go to lunch, please?"

Danny gave his friends a pleading look, one that neither of them could say no to. Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine!" she muttered under her breath, resuming a neutral pose."Yeah, and then you can explain to me why you and Sam skipped class," Tucker smirked, earning a punch from the goth, "You don't need any explanation," she hissed, while beginning to walk to the cafeteria. Danny and Tucker walked close behind her and as soon as they sat at a table, Danny's ghost sense went off again, "Oh, come on! Not again!" he complained, looking around in hopes of seeing who was haunting the school now. He was startled when he heard two very familiar voices yell 'ghost!' in the cafeteria entrance.

' _Really?!_ '

Looking in direction of the cafeteria's entrance, he spotted Maddie and Jack Fenton, or as he calls them; mom and dad.Maddie walked forward approaching his son, while cautiously aiming the Fenton Bazooka at different directions, Jack following close behind with the Fenton Finder in his hand, "Son, have you seen any ghosts around here?" He asked Danny, which made the young Fenton roll his eyes, "No dad- actually... yeah, I did!"

"Where? Did he hurt you, sweetie?" Maddie stammered, lowering the Fenton Bazooka and inspecting her son's face for any injuries, "No, no. It didn't hurt me, but I saw it chase some... uh... cheerleaders! Yeah, the ghost was heading to the gym," he explained, pointing to the direction of the school's gym, "Come on, Maddie, let's get that ghost!" Jack boomed, and the two adults hurried away.

Danny groaned in annoyance as he faced his two best friends, "Can I ask you for a favor?" he begged, but Sam and Tucker already knew where this was going, "We've got you covered, dude. Go," Tucker grinned.

Danny ran to find a hiding spot and once he did he let out his signature battle cry,

"I'm going ghost!" and soon the white rings of light transformed him into his ghostly alter-ego.

He flew out of there and finally spotted the ghost who had come to play... or fight... whatever.

"I am Tech-"

"Dude! Come on! We know that already!" Danny called, not wasting any time as he landed his fist on Technus' face, "Your actually getting just as annoying as the Box Ghost,"

"Hey!"

Danny gasped softly at this, turning around to see none other than the mentioned Box Ghost, "What, seriously? Both of you are here?"

But Danny did not receive an answer to his question, only an attack by the two ghosts that effectively sent the young halfa crashing to the ground.Danny stood up immediately, dusting himself off and flying up to his enemies,"What? No speech? Neither of you?"

"I, Technus 2.0, do not reveal my plans to no one!" Technus shouted, readying his next attack, "But... we're basically out here to destroy you,"

"You are doomed, ghost child, doomed! Beware!" the Box Ghost added, taking control of several cardboard boxes that came seemingly from nowhere, and attacking Danny with them, but the teen seem unfazed by this, creating a shield in front of him to repel the cardboard boxes. This was actually getting pretty easy, especially when he's been doing that for almost four years now, "I'm getting bored, you two!" he mocked, but then he was hit by a monster truck that was apparently built by some electronic devices Technus had been controlling.

"Ah!" he yelled, as he crashed on the pavement. He groaned in pain once more, rubbing his head in hopes of relieving the pain.

"I, Technus, shall destroy you! There is no way I will let you rule over me!"

"And I am the Box Ghost! I will not be ruled by a puny ghost kid either!"

"Again with this?" Danny murmured to himself, pushing himself off the ground and flying up to Technus and the Box Ghost, immediately shooting ice shards in their direction, "Look, I don't know what this whole 'ruling' thing is about, but one thing is certain, I will still beat you!"

A few ice shards and plasma rays later, Danny zoomed towards the two dazed ghosts, pulling out the Fenton Thermos, once he was a few feet in front of them, he removed the cap and pressed the button on the thermos to suck Technus and the Box Ghost in, "It was a pleasure beating you two, come back soon! Not!" he taunted, wearing a cocky grin on his face, until...

"Freeze, ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie cried, readying and aiming the Fenton Bazooka at him while her husband held Jack o' Nine Tails. Danny slowly turned around, with his hands up in surrender and a sheepish smile, "Alright, if you say so..." he laughed, instantly shooting ice out of his hands, freezing both Weapons. Both, Maddie and Jack, gasped in shock as the looked at their now frozen weapons, "Well, now that thatis done, I really gotta go," Danny winked, flying away from his ghost hunting parents.

He transformed again into Fenton in one of the restroom's stalls and casually walked out, heading to the cafeteria again. He looked at one of the clocks that hung on a wall and realized had fifteen minutes of lunch left, "Well, it's enough time to at least eat my sandwich," he mumbled. He soon found the table where his friends were and took a seat next to Sam, she took a look at her raven haired friend, who began munching on a sandwich, "So, who was it?" she asked.

"Technus and Box Ghost, and then my parents," Danny sighed, then taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh. That sounds... interesting,"

"Mm-hm"

Tucker put down his burger after taking a bite out of it, "Wait, Technus and Box Ghost? Like, teamed up?" he asked, his words sounding a little muffled by the food in his mouth. Danny nodded at him, while Sam gave him a disgusted look, "Yeah, both were after me for the same reason as Skulker; not wanting me to rule," the young halfa explained, taking a bite of his Turkey sandwich.Sam and Tucker widened their eyes at Danny's explanation, "What? Them too?" Sam asked, "This is getting strange, Danny. You need to figure out what they are talking about,"

Danny gave her a look, "No, really?" he asked sarcastically, causing the goth girl to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time this day, "Just saying..." she defended, giving him the same annoyed look he was giving her.Tucker darted his gaze back and forth from his two best friends, "You two lovebirds amuse me to no end," he snickered, finishing his burger. The two ebonies stopped looking at each other and turned to their geek friend, now giving him the same annoyed looked, "We are not lovebirds!" they fumedsimultaneously, as the school bell rang in the background.

They headed towards their next class as they exited the cafeteria together, "You guys want to come with me to the Ghost Zone today to find out what's going on?" Danny asked, "I'd love to, but today my mom will organize a special dinner to celebrate that I'm finally a High School Senior, and I'm guessing they want to talk to me about College applications because my dad clearly stated 'Samantha, tonight I want to talk about something very important for you and your future'" Sam replied, lowering her voice in an attempt to imitate her dad as she quoted him. Danny chuckled at this, "Alright, no worries, Sam. What about you Tuck?"

Tucker hummed in response and then smiled awkwardly, "I don't know dude, I gotta catch up on some stuff tonight,"

Danny and Sam both blinked at him, "What?"

"I need to go shopping,"

"Again, what?"

"Dude, I grew up again this summer and I didn't get a chance to buy new clothes because I was chasing ghosts with you and Sam,"

Both his friends laughed at his response, "Alright then, just one lonely guy to the Ghost Zone tonight it is," Danny announced, as he walked into his next class.

-

The day went by faster that he expected and it was now the end of school. The trio of friends walked their way to their houses and bid their goodbyes. Danny then walked into his house and paced to the kitchen, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called, opening the fridge and taking out an orange soda. He looked around the house after he didn't hear a response from his parents, "They must be in the lab, I don't think they're still out chasing ghosts," he said to himself, now walking to the lab. As he opened the door, he could spot his mother cleaning the Fenton Bazooka desperately; apparently the ice hadn't melted yet, which made Danny stifle a laugh, "Uh, mom?" he spoke, this time catching Maddie's attention, "Oh, hi sweetie! How did your day go at school?"

"It was alright, kinda strange, but I managed,"

"That's great, hon," Maddie let out a frustrated grunt, "What happened to it?" Danny asked, curious to hear what hatred comment she'd make, "Ugh! The ghost who was in your school today was none other than that stupid Danny Phantom. He froze both the Fenton Bazooka and your father's Jack o' Nine Tails, and I can't seem to melt the ice! What is this ice made of?!"

Danny let out a hushed laughed again, amused with his mother's rant, "Well, he must be pretty skilled. Anyway, I'm going upstairs, need to do some research for my class tomorrow,"

"Alright, sweetheart," his mother replied, and once Danny shut the door to the lab, he could hear the woman yell in frustration again, "Darn it, that ghost boy is going down! I will make him pay for this!"

Danny ran quickly upstairs to his bedroom, only to be surprised by his ghost sense once he reached his door, ' _Oh no, this can't be good. Especially when myinfuriated mother is downstairs,_ ' he pondered the thought of an angry Maddie attacking him again; this time, she wouldn't be so nice. Danny shook the image out of his head and opened the bedroom door, hoping that whoever was in there was an easy catch. Luckily for him, the ghost inside was not an enemy, but an old friend, "Clockwork! Oh, what a relief... or at least, I hope,"

"Hello, Daniel. It's nice to see you again," the ghost greeted, "I've come to tell you something important, but first, how are you doing, my boy?"

"I'm doing great, although today I had some odd encounters with Skulker, Technus and the Box Ghost. Something about 'I will never rule'. Whatever that meant, and I was actually going to go to the Ghost Zone tonight to look for you,"

"I know, that is why I came. Like I said, I have something important to tell you. Follow me, I will explain it to you at the Clock Tower,"

"So, you do know what's going on,"

"How would I not?"

Danny nodded at Clockwork's comment; he was the Master of Time, of course he knew everything! Danny quickly transformed himself to Phantom and followed Clockwork through the blue portal he had created. They soon flew through the Ghost Zone, passing the many purple doors and islands as the made their way to the Clock Tower.

The Clock Tower came into view after a few short minutes and Clockwork paused at the door, "Danny, listen to me, once you step inside, I need you to take a seat and wait for me, OK?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Danny nodded, and then the giant door to the tower opened up. The two ghosts flew in and as Danny made his way to take a seat like Clockwork had instructed him to, he paused. Anger filled his eyes and they immediately glowed, he took a fighting stance and snarled at the ghost who was a few meters away from him, "Fright Knight. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Danny, I believe I told you to take a seat, didn't I?" the time ghost demanded,

"But Fright Knight is in you tower and-"

"I know that. I invited him. Sit, Danny,"

Danny widened his eyes in horror, why would Clockwork invite Fright Knight? He was evil!

Danny had no choice but to sit and wait for Clockwork's explanation. He waited impatiently and kept glaring at Fright Knight, who actually hadn't made any move or sound... he just sat there... in silence... this was too strange.

Clockwork floated into the room again and sat in a chair while facing both ghosts, "Alright, Danny. You first need to know why I brought you here. Even though most of the ghosts here have already heard about your new status, we need to keep things in secret,"

"Wait, new status?"

"Yes, my boy. The reason you were attacked today by Skulker, Technus and the Box Ghost, is because they don't want you to rule, correct?"

"Yeah, although I don't know what they meant by that,"

Fright Knight sighed impatiently, how could Danny be so clueless? How could he not put the pieces together? Clockwork noticed his reaction and silently agreed with him. He looked at Danny directly in the eyes, "Alright, Daniel, I am going to tell you straight up what is going on since, apparently, you cannot figure it out. The reason they said that is because you are the new king of the Ghost Zone,"

Danny only widened his eyes as the information sank in, he blinked back at the time ghost, "Come again?"

"After defeating Pariah Dark, taking away the crown of fire and the ring of rage, you immediately became the rightful heir to the throne-"

"Okay, wait! So, if I 'immediately became the rightful heir to the throne' then why am I finding this out until today, almost three years after?!" Danny shouted. He was shocked, confused and slightly angry about all this.

Clockwork seemed unfazed by the ghost boy's loud and aggressive reaction, he knew it was too much for young Danny to take in. He began to speak again when Danny seemed to try and calm down, "That's because you were fifteen years old back then, Danny. You were obviously too young and unprepared, the Observants did not want you to take the place of a king at that time, so they decided to wait for you to mature. The Ghost Zone had been just fine without a king for many years, so what harm would it cause to wait a few more years?"

"Okay, so the eyeballs didn't want a fifteen year old kid to become king, but they're fine with a seventeen year old? Really? What makes them think a seventeen year old is mature? Or emotionally stable? Or-"

"Danny! You will not rule just yet. That is why I am telling you this now, so you can prepare yourself,"

Danny stayed silent, processing all the information, there were a thousand questions in his mind now, he was scared, but he needed to get more answers. He hesitated for a moment but decided to speak up once more, "So, when exactly will I become king?"

"Next year, once you are eighteen,"

Danny froze, "That's eight months away," he gulped.

Clockwork nodded and gave him a warm smile, "Yes, so you have these eight months to ready yourself for you coronation,"

"Wow. That is way too little time,"

"It's more than enough time, trust me. Believe in yourself, Danny. Just like I believe in you. Just like your friends do," Clockwork patted Danny's shoulder, and the Halfa seemed to relax, giving his friend a thankful smile.

He then faced the dark ghost in front of him and once again, anger filled him, "Okay, can you explain now why you invited Fright Knight?"

"He is your servant now," Clockwork answered simply, "He is my what now?" Danny cried out in disbelief.

The Master of Time grinned at Danny again, "Daniel, the Fright Knight is the loyal servant of the crown; of the king. Now that you are declared as the official heir to the crown, he is to be your servant and protector, and no longer your enemy," he explained.

Immediately after Clockwork's explanation, Fright Knight stood up and took off his helmet, revealing pale blue skin and bright green eyes, he had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked like a man in his late thirties, and a large scar stood out on his face, starting from his forehead, through his left eye, and down to his chin. It looked creepy yet somewhat cool, 'there must be an interesting story behind it' Danny thought.

Danny looked at him, memorizing every detail of his face that he could, he was then surprised when the knight bowed down to him, "It is true, my king. I am here to serve you, protect you and help you at all cost," he explained, rising up again to meet his eyes, "And, it will be my honor to do so," he finished.

Danny took a deep breath, out of everything that he had dealt with today, this was the hardest. Danny thought of the many times he had fought against the knight and now here he was, bowing down before him. Although it was quite difficult, Danny managed to let go of the grudge he held, he smiled at Fright Knight and nodded, "Thank you, and please don't call me king, just Danny,"

Fright Knight nodded back in understanding, "Alright then, Danny,"

"Speaking of Danny, you should really get back to your home, you need to rest and go to school in a few hours," Clockwork intervened, opening a portal to Danny's room a few seconds after.

Danny nodded and said his goodbyes, flying back to the human realm and transforming into regular Danny Fenton. He threw himself onto his bed and looked up at his ceiling, thinking about how he had so much to tell his friends tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Explanations

The next day Danny woke up, he thought about how to explain his new status to Sam and Tucker. He knew it had to be in somewhere private because if Tucker reacted like he thought he would, it would be too dangerous to be in a public place. Danny grabbed his phone and immediately texted Tucker,

 **To: Tuck**

 **Dude, I need to tell you guys something important. Go to Sam's house ASAP. I'll meet you there in 20.**

He then walked into the shower, taking the quickest shower he could, walked out and readied himself to leave. Looking through his closet he pulled out a red T-shirt, black jeans and red Converse, dressing himself quickly as possible.

He walked downstairs and found his mother sitting in the dining table cleaning off the ice from the Jack o' Nine Tails, "Hey, mom. Are you still taking the ice off from yesterday?"

"Oh, good morning, Danny. And, yes, this stupid ice won't come off!"

' _Wow, I was not expecting that ice to last this much. Mom's so going to haunt me down for this_ ,' Danny thought, again imagining a furious Maddie attacking him in his ghost form. He shook the thought away and took a seat at the table. He poured some cereal in a bowl and munched on it calmly. He ate up, trying to get his thoughts straight, ' _Okay, think. How should I tell them I'm king of the ghost zone without having making a big fuss about it? Well, Sam is pretty mature, she's fine. But Tucker is pretty much... the opposite... Wait, technically I'm not king yet. I'll be king once I turn eighteen, so that makes me... a prince? Hmm, I'm not sure if- focus, Fenton! Should I just fly in and go: 'Hey, guess what? I am the new king of the Ghost Zone! Surprise! My coronation is in eight months, you're both invited!' or what?_ '

Danny debated with his thoughts until something caught his attention; silence. He looked up at his mother and raised an eyebrow, "Mom, where is dad? I haven't heard the word 'fudge' in a while,"

Maddie looked up to face him, "Vlad called yesterday while we were driving home and he invited your father to Wisconsin for the week. He said something about football and a good business deal," she explained.

"Wait, he invited dad alone? Not you? Not me? Just dad?"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, Vlad obviously had something on his mind... but, what?

Maddie looked at him and processed her son's questions, he was right; Vlad never invites Jack to go alone. She narrowed her eyes, "Why does this sound suspicious?"

"Because the fruit loop has a giant and disturbing crush on you and and my dad is not good at doing business," Danny said in deadpan. Maddie nodded at him but didn't reply. She'd probably call Jack later in the day.

Danny picked up his bowl from the table once he finished his cereal and said goodbye to his mother. He walked out the front door and hid in an alley to transform into Phantom. He flew over to Sam's house, arriving a minute later. He flew in through her bedroom window, seeing both his best friends inside, "Hey guys, I'm glad your here," he greeted, transforming himself back to human.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, this is my house. Where else would I be?" she joked.

"Yeah, and you told me to arrive ASAP because you had something important to say to us. Did you go to the Ghost Zone last night?" Tucker added, leaning towards the desk.

Danny nodded at him, "Yeah, I did. Clockwork showed up in my room last night, and he took me to the Clock Tower to explain a few things," he took a breath before continuing to sort out his thoughts, "There's a new heir to the crown; a new king of the Ghost Zone, basically," he continued, walking over to take a seat next to Sam on her bed, "Woah, who? Is it someone dangerous?" the goth asked in worry.

Danny shook his head, "No. It's me."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, his eyes wide as saucers and mouth agape.

"I am the new king," Danny shrugged.

Sam had a stared at him blankly, but didn't dare to say a word. This was quite something...

"I understand that, but why? How?" Tucker prompted, "Because, and I quote, 'I immediately became the rightful heir to the throne' after I defeated Pariah Dark, but the Observants decided that I didn't need to know until I was at a right age... which is apparently now..." Danny explained.

Both Tucker and Sam blinked at him, neither could believe it, their best friend was the soon-to-be king of the Ghost Zone. Sam decided to cautiously ask him a question, "When will you be crowned?"

"In eight months from now, once I turn eighteen. That's why they decided to tell me now; so I could prepare myself for that day," Danny replied. Sam nodded in understanding, and another question came to her mind, "They? Were the Observants there also?"

Danny instantly tensed, the answer to Sam's last question made him feel pretty uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and eyed both his friends, "No," he shook his head, "The Observants were not there. It was just me, Clockwork and... Fright Knight,"

Again, Tucker exclaimed, "What?!"

Danny winced before he proceeded, "Yeah, uh... from now on, Fright Knight is kinda my... servant?"

"You are kidding, right?" Sam asked, looking straight into Danny's eyes, hoping this was some kind of bad joke, but his bright blue eyes said the complete opposite; he was serious. Danny gave her a crooked smile and shrugged, "He is a loyal servant to the crown, of he who wears it, or at least if destined to it, and right now... that's me,"

"Oh my gosh, dude. This is so cool! Yet, pretty scary... I mean, it's awesome, but damn!" Tucker babbled, gawking at his ghostly best friend, while he and Sam both laughed back at him, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Tuck," Danny grinned.

-

The three best friends were getting ready for gym class now, all dressed in red gym shorts and their white Casper High T-shirts. Danny looked over at Sam while she pulled her thick, black hair up in a pony tail, he smiled at the sight of her in bright colors. Danny secretly enjoyed having gym class because it was the only way he'd get to see Sam wear such bright colors. She actually looked pretty good in colorful clothing, but he knew that Sam hated dressing in clothes that weren't black, grey or purple. Oddly enough, Sam's favorite color was actually green; noen, toxic green, to be exact.

Danny's smile soon faded away when Sam gave him a suspicious look, "What? Thinking about me again?" she snickered, repeating what Danny had said to her the previous day, it was still quite funny to her.

"What? No, I was... nothing," Danny uttered, not knowing what to respond.

' _Yeah, I was totally thinking about you again_ ,'

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, causing Danny to turn around just in time to catch the football that was flying directly to him. Even Danny himself was surprised that he caught it before it hit his face, ' _Wow, my reflexes are getting better in my human form, too_ ,' he thought as he blinked at the football in his hand.

Kwan immediately ran up to him, with Dash close behind, "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to aim it at you," Kwan apologized, "That was a pretty nice catch, by the way,"

"Uh, thanks," the ghost boy replied, giving back the football to the jock in front of him, "You know, Fenton, I can immediately make you part of the football team if you'd like. With those reflexes, you'd be great," Dash smirked.

This last statement took a lot by surprise; Dash Baxter asking Danny Fenton to join the football team? Everyone who knew their history was just in utter shock, the all-time bully was asking his favorite punching bag to be apart of his crew now. What kind of twisted reality was this?!

Danny blinked at him, "Uh, thanks, again, but I'll pass on the offer, I'm not big on sports," he explained.

The two jocks nodded at him, and little disappointed that he had declined the offer, but respecting his decision. They walked back to the other side of the gym and began throwing the ball again.

Tucker and Sam awkwardly walked behind Danny, "This year is going so well for you, isn't it?" Sam whispered to him, Tucker quickly joining the conversation, "King of the Ghost Zone, and friends with Dash? Dude, this is awesome!"

"I'm not friends with Dash. And don't talk about me being king of the Ghost Zone while in public," Danny hushed.

At that moment, Mrs. Tetslaff walked into the gym and soon startled her students when she hollered at them, "Alright, meat bags, listen up! There is an emergency meeting in the teachers lounge so you're all dismissed,"

Many students sighed in relief, glad they wouldn't be getting hurt, tired, and sweaty today. Everyone went back to their locker rooms and dressed themselves back to their regular outfits.

Sam came back wearing her dark purple military shirt, black jeans and combat boots, keeping her hair up in a ponytail so her spider earrings could be seen. She walked over to the hallway where Danny and Tucker were. Tucker wore his new black turtleneck, jeans and dark red boots that matched the color of his beret.

Danny smiled at her as she approached them, "So, what should we do in these thirty minutes we have left?" Danny asked his friends, Tucker being the first to reply, "I want to eat,"

"Uh, Tuck, we had lunch two hours ago,"

"Exactly. I could really use another meal right about now,"

"How is it that you don't gain weight? You eat like a monster and don't do any work out," Sam complained,

"You mean, other than chasing Danny all around Amity Park and running away from ghosts almost every day?"

"He's got a point, Sam. The guy runs more than we realize, and that's gotta count as work out," Danny added. Sam shrugged back, "Alright, then. Anyway, we should go outside at least, I don't just want to stand here in the hallway all period,"

"Yeah, let's go," Danny agreed, and so they did.

-

Another day of school had ended, and now the teens were all walking to Danny's house. They turned a corner and soon the giant 'Fenton Works' sign that hung from his house came into view. As soon as Danny opened the door to his house, his mother called out, "Danny, sweetie, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, and I brought Sam and Tucker with me,"

"Oh, that's great, sweetie," Maddie chimed, walking down stairs with a large white suitcase, "Uh... mom? Are you going somewhere?" Danny asked, staring at the women.

Maddie smiled at him, "Yes, I'm going to go to Wisconsin to surprise visit your father and Vlad and see what this 'business' is about. I hope you don't mind staying alone for a couple of days?"

Danny blinked and looked over to his friends, "No, that's alright. Can Sam and Tucker stay over?"

"Sure, that would be a great idea. I left you some money on the kitchen counter so you can order food and for any emergencies, okay?"

"Okay, mom,"

Danny smiled at her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, it seemed cute to see that she was shorter than him now and she had to get on her toes to do that.

Maddie walked out the house afterwards, leaving Danny and his friends in the living room, "Goodbye kids! Oh! And Danny, don't forget to call your sister, she misses you,"

"Will do," Danny nodded,

"Goodbye, Mrs. Fenton," Sam and Tucker waved at her as she waved goodbye back.

As soon as the front door closed, Danny smirked playfully at his friends, "Do we throw a party, or what?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And invite who? Your kingdom?"

"Or your new friend, Dash, and his buddies?" Tucker added,

Danny scowled at them, "Guys, one: I was kidding. Two: the Ghost Zone is still not entirely mine. And three: Dash is not my friend. Once I do something stupid and get him angry, he'll go back to bullying me and I'll go back to being 'Fenturd',"

The geek rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh,"

Danny mocked an exasperated sigh and raised his hands for dramatic effect, "Fine, don't believe me," he grumbled, causing his friends to laugh. Danny began walking upstairs and the two other teens followed right behind. They reached Danny's bedroom and soon walked in, Tucker jumped onto the bed while Sam sat on Danny's desk chair. Danny placed his book bag down on his desk and looked at his friends, "So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked, crossing his arms and waiting for suggestions. Tucker looked around his room trying to think of something to entertain themselves, until his eyes landed on Danny's TV, "What if we watch a movie? What's new these days?"

"I don't know, but a movie does sound good... why don't you look for one and I go get snacks?"

Tucker nodded at him and turned on the TV, flipping through the many channels to find a good movie to watch. Danny tapped Sam's shoulder and inclined his head towards his door, "Wanna go help me bring snacks?" he invited as Sam smiled up at him, "Yeah, let's go,"

Tucker smirked as he saw his two best friends from the corner of his eye, "Lovebirds," he mumbled to himself, seeing as the two walked out the door and headed downstairs.

The goth and the ghost boy walked side by side downstairs, soon reaching the first floor. They walked to the kitchen and Danny opened up the fridge to get some beverages, "Sam, do you want soda or juice?" he asked, while searching through the fridge, "Depends, what flavor?" the girl asked back while she pulled out some cookies and chips from the pantry. Danny looked at the many soda cans and juice cartons, "Sodas: orange, grape, cola and... strawberry. Juice: orange with pulp... orange without pulp... artificially flavored orange juice and uh... that's pretty much it."

Sam let out an amused laugh, "Is there any other type of orange juice in there?"

"Nope," Danny said, popping the 'p' at the end. He glanced over to Sam with an awkward smile, "Would you rather have water, instead?"

"Nah, I'm good with orange juice... the kind with pulp, please."

Danny nodded at her and pulled out the carton of juice and poured some in a glass, filling it almost to the top. Sam placed several bags of chips and cookies on the kitchen counter, also bringing some of her favorite treats; gummy bears. She looked over the clock and quickly remembered something, "Danny, remember you need to call Jazz," she told him and immediately Danny's eyes widened, an idea popping into his mind. He looked over to the goth girl with a bright smile, "Why don't we go visit her instead? That way I can also explain to her about my new... status in the Ghost Zone."

Sam's violet eyes stared at Danny as she contemplated the idea, she then nodded in response, "Sure... although... are you planning on flying us over there?"

Danny shrugged, but the smirk that appeared on his face gave answer to her question.

-

The trio arrived at the University's dormitory where Jazz had been staying for the past year. They began their search for Danny's older sister, walking past the many dorms. Danny noticed a map on one of the boards that hung the wall, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed out, soon a feminine voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, quick question, are you in your dorm right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's your dorm number?"

"1620. Again, why?"

"Just asking, how's life going in your preppy college?"

Danny signaled his friends to follow him as he located Jazz's dorm on the map and then made his way to said dorm. They walked up and came to stop in front of a door with the numbers '1620' in gold metal, Danny knocked on the door and Jazz quickly paused in her talking. She walked up to the door and opened up slightly, her eyes went wide as she noticed her little brother standing right outside the door, "Danny!" she gasped in excitement, completely opening the door and walking out to hug him, "It's so nice to see you! And, OMG! I can't believe you are taller than me now, you're growing up so fast!"

Danny let out a chuckle at his sister's reaction and hugged her back, "Hey, it's good to see you too. And yeah, I had another growth spurt..."

"Yeah, I can tell. So, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but this is a real shocker and- wait... how did you get here? Are mom and dad here also?" Jazz babbled as she finally let go of his young brother. Danny, rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, no. We came alone, mom and dad are in Wisconsin with Vlad... it's long story," he explained.

"And about the 'how', Danny flew us here," Tucker smirked,

Jazz turned to face the African American teen, a smile on her face once more, "Tucker! Sam! It's also so nice to see you!" She beamed, giving the two a quick hug.

After their greetings, Jazz invited the teenagers inside her dorm. She sat down on her desk and looked at her younger friends, "So, you didn't explain what brings you all here," she said with a curious look. Sam and Tucker quickly looked at Danny with a jerk of their heads, both waiting for him to begin explaining, and he did, "Well, I have something to tell and I thought it be better to tell you in person than over the phone..."

"Oh, okay... Is everything alright? A-are you in danger? Are you-"

"Jazz, everything is okay, don't worry. I just got some news..."

Danny did not know how to tell his sister about his new status, but he was expecting it would be easier than this... He let out a sigh and looked at Sam, hoping for her to give him a boost of confidence like she always does. Jazz followed his gaze and soon her face paled, "Danny, don't tell me you got Sam pregnant!" she yelled, causing the two mentioned teens to flinch and blush furiously. Danny whipped his head towards his sister, "What?! No!" he cried out, "I didn't- Sam's not- I mean-"

"I am not pregnant! Danny's a king!" Sam clarified.

Tucker immediately burst into laughter at Jazz's assumption, the sight of Danny and Sam's petrified faces and their panicked reactions. Sam glared at her geek friend and smacked him in the arm, wishing for him to shut up, but it only caused him to laugh more. Danny's heart was pounding at an unbelievably high speed inside him, he glanced once more at his goth friend with an embarrassed looking face which mirrored hers. He heard his older sibling sigh in relief and darted his eyes at her again, "Oh, thank goodness! But... what do you mean 'Danny's a king'?"

Danny took a deep breath to calm down his nerves, gripping the edge of the desk tightly, "I am currently the heir to the throne, and will officially be the new king of the Ghost Zone by the time I turn eighteen," he explained bluntly.

Jazz blinked rapidly as she processed her brother's words. 'Oh, wow.' was the only thing she could say afterwards. Danny bobbed his head in response but didn't look at her, his eyes were glued to the carpet as if it were the most interesting thing to look at.

Everybody fell into an uneasy silence after that. Well, everybody except Tucker, who was still laughing softly to himself. Once Tucker's hysteria died down, he cleared his throat, "So, yeah..." he mused, making everyone look at him with blank expressions. The techno-geek glanced at each pair of eyes that stared at him, "You guys want to talk about something else? Or do something to get rid of the tension? It's getting creepy," he offered, giving all three persons a shy smile.

Sam was the first one to react; she nodded her head and stared blankly at the floor, "That would be good," she mumbled before turning her gaze to Danny, his blue orbs looking back directly at her amethyst colored ones with awe. Jazz spoke up next and interrupted their moment, "Well, uh, I actually have a lot of studying to do, and it's already 7:32 PM, sorry. If you want to stay and hang out or watch some TV you can go ahead, but I really got to get back to my reading,"

"Nah, it's okay, Jazz," Danny assured her, "We'll leave you to your studying, I know how important it is for you. Sam, Tuck, come on, let's go. You still have to call you parents for permission,"

"Permission for what?" the ginger inquired,

"Sam and I were invited to stay at your parents' house with Danny for a few days while your parents are in Wisconsin," Tucker explained.

After a few nods and other words, the trio said goodbye to the older girl and headed out her door, Danny giving her a hug as he said farewell, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I still got a few other things to explain to you," he whispered to her, "Alright, little brother. Take care," Jazz smiled as she let go of him once more and waved goodbye.

-

Once they were back in Amity Park, Danny flew them directly to his house, phasing through the roof and landing on his bedroom floor. He threw himself face-first onto his bed and let out a long sigh, "Well, that went great!" he cheered sarcastically, his voice muffled by his mattress. Sam rolled her eyes in an attempt to avoid the memories of that embarrassing moment to fill her mind again. Instead, she pulled out her phone and called her parents, "Hey, mom-" she greeted, but paused as the sound of her mother buzzed through the phone. Sam stayed silent for a moment before resuming, "Mom. I'm at Danny's house, along with Tucker. I'm sorry for not telling you, we came to do some homework and got pretty caught up,"

Another pause. Her mother almost sounded like she was yelling through the phone because even Danny could hear the muffled voice that emitted from the device. Danny cracked a smile when he heard the goth whine 'Yes, mom.' He knew her mom was probably lecturing her, until he heard Sam speak up again, "Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if I could stay the night... or two? Tucker will also be staying over for a couple of days, in case you're worried,"

This made Danny lift himself up and turn to face Sam, hoping her parents would let her stay over. They were still very hostile towards him and his family, so it was very hard to convince them. After a minute or so, the dark haired girl hung up her phone and faced Danny, "She said yes," she grinned, "Though I'll have to pay up for it later..."

"What did you have to agree to it order for her to let you stay?" Danny wondered, but Sam shook her head, not wanting to talk about the arrangement she had made with her mother.

"So! Do we watch that movie, or what?" Tucker bid in, hearing as Sam had been allowed to sleep over, "Sure, a movie still sounds great to me. Sam?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It was almost midnight now, and the teens were in the middle of their second movie, a horror film. Tucker's hand shook while he attempted to take a bite off his donut, staring wide eyed at the TV screen in the living room, afraid of what would happen to the character. Danny noticed his friend's fearful expression and decided to have some fun with it. He waited for the right moment to pull a prank on him, when suddenly a scary looking monster appeared on the screen and attacked the female character as she let out an ear piercing scream that caused even Sam to jump. Danny slowly phased through the sofa and floated right behind Tucker, neither of them noting Danny's absence. Once the evil monster in the movie let out a dark laugh and chased the character, Danny mimicked the laugh, managing to sound even scarier than the one on screen, and shook Tucker violently, causing him to jump right out of his seat and scream like a girl. He turned around to see Danny laughing at him intensely, "Oh... You should see... the... the look on your face!" He said between laughs, holding his stomach. Sam couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, she had also gotten a bit scared at the dark laughter and was startled by Tucker's girly shriek, but it amused her to see him so frightened.

Tucker glared at both his friends, "That wasn't funny," he grumbled, but his lips managed to curve up slightly. Danny wiped away a tear and grinned at him, "You're right, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious. It was also payback." he said as he sat down on the couch between his friends again, stretching out his arms and draping them on the sofa's backrest.

They went back to watching the movie after the moment passed. Danny leaned back into the sofa and looked at the large television screen blankly, not focusing on the movie anymore, his eyelids began drooping and suddenly they closed, falling asleep right after that.

Sam noticed right away that Danny had drifted to sleep when his head suddenly fell sideways and rested on her shoulder. She felt a small blush appear on her cheeks as she looked at his sleeping face and thought about how damn cute he looked. She cracked a smile and turned back to the TV, she was determined to watch the movie 'till the end but her tiredness beat her and she as well drifted to sleep a few minutes later; Tucker being the only one to stay awake and actually finish watching the horror film.

Once it was over, the African American boy turned to his friends, "I got to admit that movie scared the hell out of me-" he began, but paused at the moment he saw the two friends asleep and resting their heads on one another. He smirked evilly as he pulled out his PDA and snapped a picture of them, "I've said it once, I've said it a twice, I've said it a hundred times, and I'll say once more: Lovebirds!" he snickered. He couldn't wait to see them wake up next the morning.

-

 **A/N: Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. I wanted to use this chapter to have a little fun and write about DxS, so... yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Business

Danny flew across Amity Park's night sky, it had been a little past a week since the news about Danny Phantom being next in line for the throne spread throughout the Ghost Zone and several ghosts were attacking him more frequently (and viciously). Just now, Danny had finished fighting off Spectra, which left him drained of energy and- well, miserable. He knew Spectra loved getting in his mind and destroying any and all signs of happiness. He tried his best to ignore her filthy comments, but she managed to beak him a little tonight, which angered Danny even more. He hung the Fenton Thermos that contained the evil therapist ghost on his belt and slowly flew down to his friends, a frown still on his face.

Danny let out a long sigh as he landed in front of his friends, "I'll say it. I hate my life," he grumbled, rubbing his sore neck.

"Oh, cheer up Danny. You love your life!" Sam cheered, "Yeah, dude. Plus, you got us," Tucker added,

"And we love you, too!"

"In completely different ways, of course," Tucker muttered, shooting an evil grin at his goth friend. Sam only rolled her violet eyes and opted to ignore his comment. She smiled at Danny again, "Don't let Spectra get in your head, okay? You know she feeds off your misery. Don't give her that satisfaction. You beat her. You won. Be happy!" she told him.

Danny actually smiled at his best friend's comments, not his usual big and bright smile, but a smile, nonetheless. It was no surprise that Sam and Tucker were his main source of happiness, but it did surprise him how quickly they could actually cheer him up. Especially with those small comments that may imply Sam having feelings for him. Yeah... that was definitely lightening up his mood.

"Why don't we all go home now? I really need some rest," Danny spoke. His two best friends nodded at him in agreement, "You also need some ice cream and movies," Tucker laughed, "Or some video games,"

"I'm not in a mood for any of that. I just want to take a shower and go to bed early," Danny explained.

Sam stared at him blankly, "Do you want us to stay over tonight?"

"Nah, you guys go home. I'm going to fly around for a while to ease my mind, then I'll go home to rest."

"Are you sure, dude?" the techno-geek asked in worry. Sure, Danny could take good care of himself, but he would have that protective brother attitude sometimes. Danny nodded at him in assurance, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?"

Danny's friends nodded at him and bid him goodbye. Sam took a step forward and gave Danny a kiss on his cheek, "Be careful, okay? If you need anything, call me," she whispered, Danny nodding thankfully at her. The goth turned and began to walk away, heading to her house.

The young ghost boy turned and flew up in the night sky again, taking deep breaths as he let the fresh air hit his face. Flying had always made him happy, it made him feel free. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the silence. Soon, he heard two words that he knew all to well, "Time out," Clockwork said, his voice echoing.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the Time Master expectantly, "Hey, Clockwork. What brings you here?"

"I've come to check up on you, and I need to tell you a few things, as well," the time ghost answered,

"Well, I'm tired. And I feel awful," Danny grumbled. Clockwork chuckled at the young ghost's response, "Yes, I am aware of your fight with Penelope,"

"Yeah. I hate her. She's vicious,"

"They're just angry, Daniel. It's really hard for them to accept that you will be their king soon,"

Danny sighed heavily at his words, "Are you sure that I'm really destined to be the king?" he asked tiredly, "It's been only a week and I already feel duped from their constant attacks,"

"You'll be fine, Danny. I can assure you, everything will be alright once you are king,"

"I don't know, I just feel like... I'm just having second thoughts about it. Are there any alternate timelines where I don't become king?"

Clockwork raised his eyebrow, "Well, yes. There are a few, but very few timelines where you don't become king of the ghost zone. But, they're not as good as you may think. You either wind up dead, or some timelines you don't even get your ghost powers. Of course there is the timeline where you aren't even born. There's also one timeline where you don't necessarily become king of the ghost zone, but you wind up being savior of the world, which is a much bigger toll on you, if I must say,"

"Savior of the world? How? Why?"

"Yes, in that timeline, Vlad's space shuttle explodes and causes a giant asteroid to move towards Earth, making everyone think it was the end of the world. Vlad stupidly reveals his ghostly identity to the people and tries to stop the asteroid by making it intangible, only to then realize it was made of ectoranium. Eventually, you regained your powers and managed to convince every ghost in the ghost zone to help you save the planet, making it intangible. The entire world was on your side and you managed to save the planet. After that heroic event, you revealed your true identity to the world and everyone now called you savior of the planet. You also ended up with your goth friend. Everything seems to be good and well until the years pass and everyone seems to demand for your attention. That's when things stop going well for you,"

Danny looked at him with shock and confusion, unable to process all of Clockwork's words. He nodded slowly to himself as the events of that timeline began to sink in. He looked up at his mentor, "So, wait. You're saying that in that timeline, Sam and I begin dating?"

"Yes,"

"So... she likes me?"

"Oh, please, Danny. That girl is head over heals for you just like you are for her!"

"Are you serious?!" Danny asked in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was great!

"Yes, Daniel. But your love life is none of my business, so stop asking me more. I still need to advise you of a few things," the time ghost answered sternly. Danny nodded happily at him. No matter what else he would say, he would remain in a good mood because of this revelation.

"Fright Knight will be joining you starting tomorrow." Clockwork began, "He will be with you at all times, invisible, of course. I expect you to get along with him and he will help you with your duties, as well as teach you a few things about the Ghost Zone and it's history. There are many things you need to do and learn prior to becoming king, and you will be tested before your coronation."

"What do you mean by duties?" Danny questioned,

"There are a few things you need to do during the next few months, one of them is meeting with the Observants once a month to discuss the future of our realm. The Observants change their minds often, so I advise you to prepare yourself and have a good argument whenever you discuss things with them. At the end of the day, it is you who decides what to do with the Ghost Zone, but a little guidance from them will not harm. And do not try to defy them! Merely prove your argument and opinion is better then theirs. If you need help, Fright Knight or I will help you out."

"So pretty much I should have a plan B for my plan B?

"Precisely,"

"Great... sad thing is, I'm not even good at plan B. Normally, Sam or Tucker help me with that,"

The time ghost chuckled slightly at this. He knew Danny was beginning to worry, and that's the last thing Clockwork wanted, "Relax, my boy. You still have a month to ready yourself. In the meantime, you will be exploring all areas of the Ghost Zone, learning about the secret portals and areas in the ghost realm-"

"Oh great... more history and geography lessons," the Halfa interrupted with a groan, but Clockwork ignored him easily and continued, "As well, another one of your duties is to meet and visit all ghosts, and start making peace with your enemies. Start with your minor enemies, for example the Box Ghost, and Sidney Poindexter. The important thing is that you get to know every member of your kingdom,"

"Woah, what?!"

If Danny thought things were complicated enough, now he had to get along with every ghost in the Ghost Zone! He rubbed his temples to eliminate the coming headache and sighed tiredly, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. You're parents will be arriving in two hours. Make sure you wash the dishes," the Time Master answered simply as he opened a portal and bid farewell to Danny, leaving him wide eyed.

Danny snapped back to reality and immediately flew to his house, arriving in a matter of four minutes. He flew straight into the kitchen and transformed himself to human. Honestly, he had not done any chores during this week, there was no need, his parents weren't home! But now his free time was up, and he had to tidy up everything in less than two hours, so he quickly began cleaning.

-

Meanwhile, a certain goth girl could be heard complaining from upstairs, "Mom! No!"

"Oh, Sammykins! Stop being so immature! You need to choose one of these before this up coming Friday," Pamela replied as she flipped another page in the catalog in her hand. Sam and her mother had been looking at dresses ever since Sam entered her house. The dresses were hideous, if you asked Sam. She groaned in misery as she looked at all the pink, puffy dresses on page 26, "Do I really have to go?" she whined, receiving a scowl from her mother, "Did you really have do stay at Danny's house?" Pamela replied in mock, flipping yet another page in the dress catalog. She ignored her daughter's angry sigh and observed the gowns, "A deal is a deal." she said sternly, "I let you stay a few nights at his house, now you have to go to this gala with us,"

Sam rolled her eyes, "But mom-"

"No buts, Samantha! You're going and that's final,"

The young girl balled her hands into fists angrily and glared at the redheaded woman. She needed to find a loophole or something... wait... that's it! Sam smiled sickeningly sweet at her mother, which seemed very suspicious, "What?" her mother asked,

"Can Danny come?" Sam asked her back with the same sweet smile and tone, trying her best to persuade her.

Pamela looked at her with a poker face, "Excuse me?"

"Can Danny come to the gala with me- with us?" Sam insisted, "He owes me a favor... many favors, actually. And you know I will be bored to death if I go alone with you and Dad!"

"Well, you don't have to be bored. This is a great opportunity for you to meet decent young men,"

"I don't want to meet decent young men. I have enough with the weird guys I hang out with,"

"Samantha!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!" a blonde man exclaimed joyfully form the entrance of Sam's room. Both women abruptly turned their heads to see Jeremy, Sam's father, as he stood near the door. Sam jumped up from her bed and approached the man, "Dad, can Danny come with us to the gala on Saturday, please? I promise we won't to anything stupid! I just want him to come so I won't get bored. Please?" she pleaded, looking at her dad with begging eyes.

The blonde man took a deep breath as he thought about his daughter's petition. He looked over to his wife, who was still seated on Sam's bed. She gave him a warning look as she shook her head slowly. She was still very dismissive of the young Fenton.

Jeremy smiled slightly, and looked down at his daughter, "Okay. He may come with us-"

"Yes!" Sam cheered, as Pamela scoffed madly.

"But!", the man exclaimed, grabbing the ladies' full attention again, "You will dress like a proper young lady. No black, no goth, no extravagant punk jewelry. Understood?"

Sam bit her lip, she didn't want to wear one of those horrible shiny, fluffy, bright dresses she'd sen in the catalog. She decided to negotiate once more, "I won't wear anything goth-like, but I do not want to wear pink or white, or anything brighter than mom's hair," she spoke firmly, earning a complain from her mother.

Once again, Sam's father agreed, "That's fine. You are not a child anymore, you can choose whichever dress you like. But remember, it has to be-"

"Elegant and lady-like. Yeah, I know." Sam finished, giving her dad a sneaky grin, "I think purple is okay,"

"Purple is definitely okay! It's the color of royalty!" Jeremy rejoiced, clapping in approval of his daughter's decision.

Pamela, on the other hand, was not too happy with the situation, but at least she could say that Sam would stop complaining now that she had it her way.

The young goth smiled in satisfaction, "It's nice doing business with you," she mumbled, walking out of her room to get a snack from the kitchen.

-

"Jack," Maddie called, as her husband drove into Amity Park, "I think we should really reconsider Vlad's offer,"

"Nonsense, Maddie! Vlad is a very smart man, and he trusts us to help him out!" Jack Fenton replied, a wide smile plastered on his face. Maddie sighed quietly at his joy, "Yes, I know. But don't you think it's too much-?"

"Heck no! You'll see. Everything will be wonderful! Plus, it's the least you could do after the way you treated him,"

Maddie scoffed at her husband and was about to protest, but at that moment, Jack turned a corner and they arrived at their house.

The couple got out of the Fenton RV and walked up to the entrance, opening the front door. Maddie scanned the premises and spotted her son walking down the stairs in black gym shorts and an old T-shirt. He shook his hair with a towel, as if he had just gotten out of the shower, "Hey mom! Hey dad! How'd Wisconsin go?" Danny greeted,

"It went okay..." his mother answered, then Jack walked in, carrying they're luggages, "It went great!" he quipped, making both Maddie and Danny flinch.

Jack dropped the suitcases near the sofa and turned to his son, "We watched the football game, talked about our wonderful old college days and talked about Vlad's new career interests," he explained happily. Danny eyed his mother warily, "Career interests?"

"Vlad wants to run for Mayor of Amity Park," she grumbled,

"He what?!"

"I know! Amazing, right?" Jack beamed, "And he wants us to work for him- with him,"

Danny was dumbfounded, "He- he what? A- and you agreed to this?"

"Well of course! Doing business with Vladdy will be great!"

Maddie grimaced at her husband's enthusiasm, she wished Jack could realize Vlad wasn't as nice as he seemed. He didn't even seem that nice!

Suddenly, Jack yawned and decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. He wished a good night to his son and wife and climbed up the stairs tiredly.

Danny seized the moment to talk to his mother. He walked into the kitchen, where she had gone to get a glass of water. He looked at Maddie with a concerned look, "Mom, what exactly happened at Vlad's?"

Maddie sighed as she faced her blue eyed son, "Well, the part of football was true; him and your father watched the Packers game for hours. Regarding the whole 'Vlad running for Mayor' thing... well... I don't know why he decided it, but he wants us to work with him to get rid of the ghost problems that this city has,"

"So this is why you agreed?"

"Not really... although I do agree that we have a major ghost issue. This city is just full of them!"

"Okay, so you didn't agree, then?"

"No, I did..."

Danny gave her the most exasperated look,"Why?!"

"Because," Maddie said, pausing as she felt a ting of guilt, "Your father says that I owe him,"

"Owe him what?"

"I kind of scared him- well, attacked him..."

Danny gave the woman an amused smile as he crossed his arms,"You... attacked him?"

"Not intentionally!" the woman defended, "It was night time, and I felt a ghostly presence near and I wanted to check it out. According to the Fenton ghost finder, the ghost was in Vlad's bedroom, so I barged in and readied the Fenton Foamer, but when I had entered the bedroom, there were no ghosts, only a frightened Vlad in red silk pijamas. Basically, I aimed the Fenton Foamer at Vlad's face. And he got pretty mad, I must admit,"

Danny couldn't help it and cracked up laughing. This was probably the best story he had heard from his mother. He only wished his mother knew that Vlad was a half ghost, but that would mean risking her find out that he himself was also half ghost. He began wondering if he should tell her; expose his secret and Vlad's as well. He wondered if she'd get mad or disappointed, or if she would fear him. Danny didn't want to loose his mom. Throughout the years, Danny worked on getting along better with his parents and he didn't want to ruin it by telling them he was a ghost.

Maddie waved her hand in front of Danny, "Sweetie? You okay?" she asked amusedly, wondering why her son suddenly zoned out.

Danny shook his head viciously and snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

Maddie laughed at Danny's expression, "You're tired. Go get some sleep. We'll continue talking in the morning, okay?" she said warmly. Danny nodded back and wished her good night, giving her a hug in the process, "Good night. I love you, mom" he whispered,

"I love you too, Danny" his mother whispered back as they let go.

Danny walked upstairs sleepily and threw himself on his bed once he entered his bedroom. He looked over to the alarm clock on his bedside table and noticed it was almost 11:00 PM. He stretched out his arms as he yawned, and hugged his pillow afterwards. He drifted to sleep almost immediately and began dreaming.

Dreaming of what, you ask? Well... In Danny's dreams, everything was possible...

His dream displayed the image of him soring through the night sky, much like today, but somewhat different. He was flying higher and higher and soon realized he was leaving Earth. He was heading to space! Well, kind of… He knew he was in outer space by now, but everything seemed different that what he remembered; his surroundings were dark, but the stars seemed to align in two separate rows, creating a pathway. He followed it carefully, flying slowly through the path. Where was this leading him to? He wanted to find out desperately, but he also worried that it was a trap of some sort…

That's when he caught a glimpse of bright light at the end of the pathway. As he got closer and closer to it, he recognized the figure of a castle, a very gigantic castle. It had slick black walls that seemed to glow, giving it a dark, mystical look. He approached it curiously and realized his insignia was on each flag, surrounding the castle. He looked at it in awe, "Is this mine?" he asked himself in a whisper, as he continued floating towards the enormous building. Soon, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders tightly, "Yes it is," a voice whispered. He gasped quietly and turned around, taking notice of a beautiful young women with wild black hair and a pair intense violet eyes, "Sam," he marveled, looking at the girl with most joy, "Hey, ghost boy. Wandering around your castle, I see…"

"I didn't know it was mine, I didn't even know it existed!"

"Well, it does. And it's amazing! Just like you,"

Danny chuckled nervously in response, taking note that Sam was still hugging him. He hugged her waist with one arm and raised his other hand up to her cheek, "And like you. You are more than amazing, Sam," he said, in a sudden burst of confidence. Sam giggled in response and hugged Danny even tighter, leaning her head on his chest. Danny closed his eyes and embraced the Goth. He felt himself in wonderland; a castle- his castle in the middle of outer space, where he held the girl he loved. What could be more perfect than this?

As Sam let go of Danny, she began to chuckle softly. Then, her chuckle turned into a laugh, a very deep and menacing laugh. It sent shivers down Danny's spine; he knew that laugh, and he knew that it did not belong to Sam. Danny opened his eyes, only to reveal that Sam was no longer there, but his ultimate enemy. The young ghost took a few steps back, watching his evil alternate future self in horror, "Dan? W- what are you doing here?" he asked fearfully,

"Oh, young me, I'm merely enjoying my reign, my castle, my kingdom… my liberty." The adult ghost replied, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Not even in your dreams will you ever be let free. You are and always will be imprisoned in that vault Clockwork has," Danny sneered, balling his hands into fists. Dan only huffed back, amused by Danny's little rant, "How are you so sure, huh?" he taunted, "How do you know that I won't ever be liberated? Or that I won't find a way to escape? Tell me, Danny, how are you so sure that I haven't escaped already?"

Danny lowered his gaze, he didn't want his enemy to see the fear in his eyes. The young Halfa was scared of Dan's words. He was scared of the possibility that his words were true. What if he had, in fact, escaped from Clockwork? Danny had never questioned his mentor about Dan's lockdown, he just trusted that the Fenton thermos and the vault inside the Clock Tower was good enough to withhold the evil ghost.

Dan laughed at his younger self, enjoying the fear that radiated off him. He scowled deeply and seized Danny by the neck, taking him by surprise, "Listen to me, you coward," He hissed, "You are no match for me, you never were, and you never will be! I will escape, I promise, and when I do, I will haunt you forever! I will take away everything you have and destroy everyone you love, and I will make sure you suffer until the end of your days!"

Danny tried hard to escape Dan's tight grip, but he was already losing conciseness, he felt himself slowly go limp as Dan laughed madly, his loud voice booming inside the young ghost's head until there was nothing but darkness... never-ending darkness.

"No!" Danny cried out, as he gasped for air, abruptly waking up from his dream- err, nightmare. Danny's breathing steadied a bit as he tried to calm down. He kept telling himself everything was okay, trying so hard to convince himself that nothing had been real; it had only been a bad dream. Still, he couldn't help but to worry. He definitely needed to pay Clockwork another visit. But, that would have to be at another time, right now, it was 6:48 AM and it was time for Danny to get up and get ready for school.

-

 **OH. MY. GOD.**

 **GUYS.**

 **I UPDATED.**

 **Lol, finally! Sorry for the long wait! But I finally got my laptop fixed so I should be updating more frequently. Yay!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! ;)**

 **- _Priscila_**


End file.
